


Beginning From the End

by fetching_trekky (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen - Fandom
Genre: BAMF Stiles, F/F, F/M, M/M, Pack Feels, Poor Stiles, Stiles Has Powers, Stiles gets a job, actual witches, bookstore, but no clue who, eventually, fake witch stuff, love stiles everyone, will be pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fetching_trekky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles find he can no longer fit into the pack. No matter how hard he tries. Though the pack seems to no longer want him, Stiles' life and future have only just begun. BAMF!Stiles he just doesn't know it yet. Will have pairing, but I'm not sure if I want to mix it up a little, so undecided. Rating is likely to change at some point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How It All Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! This is only my second fanfic and it is my first TW fanfic. Stiles is the main character, but I'm not exactly sure if or when I make it "Romance" who it will be with. Maybe Sterek, but I have no clue. I have a way it could be, but I might want it to be with someone else by the time I get there. Anyway, thanks for reading!

It hurt. He was a little surprised, but he saw something like this coming eventually. No, what he was mainly feeling was a deep sense of pain and loneliness. He understood this was going to happen at some point, he was the token human. Stiles’ only offering to the pack had been his researching abilities, but now that Danny had come with Jackson, and Allison’s family’s hesitant peace offering of their Bestiary’s information was available, Stiles had felt unwanted, ignored, and out-of-place for a while. It had been a few months since any trouble had stirred the Beacon Hills pot, and the pack seemed to realize, if not consciously, then subconsciously, that Stiles wasn't needed in their little group of awesomeness. He was the nerdy, weak, and clumsy 17 year-old trying to fit in with a group of graceful models in leather, high heels, and claws. He understood. He really did, but that didn't dull the sharp stab of pain he felt in his gut when he realized his prediction had actually, finally come true. That he had no time left in his hourglass-of-usefulness to give him the ability to fit into the already fully-filled space of their supernatural jigsaw puzzle. The puzzle was complete, and he was the little piece left over from a completely different puzzle. He wasn't even supposed to be in the box, but he was allowed the brief excitement of waiting for his piece to be chosen, even though he knew his shading was a little wrong, too dark for the picture waiting to be completed. Yes, he knew this was inevitable, but he had hoped he would get just a little more time, just a little more of that sense that maybe if he tried to fit into the group just a little harder, he could lodge his diamond block into the square-shaped hole. He knew, though he wished he didn't, that he couldn't have tried harder than he had and that he would never have fit, even if he could fit his shape in the box, he would stick instead of falling in and he would feel the gaping holes and chilling breeze all around him while he hung, suspended in the air, looking down at all the other shaped blocks. He knew all of this, and he saw it flash in front of his mind when he realized he had reached the end of his rope. It hurt, but he also knew it would hurt worse if he didn't accept it. So he accepted it.  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
Stiles stopped coming to the pack meetings. The first time he missed the meeting, his father had gotten shot in a convenience store robbery on Main St.. When Stiles received the call from one of the deputies, five minutes before he was going to start towards the newly rebuilt Hale house, Stiles had just enough mind to text Scott that he wasn't going to make it, just before jumping into his jeep and racing towards the hospital. Stiles didn't expect a response to his text and he didn't receive one. The message, “Sorry! Can’t come!” was the first and only text sent between the two phones for two months, just after a three month period of short, small worded messages like, “Bring Pizza,”, “Can't make it,”, and “Xbox needs rain check.” Nobody texted Stiles on his way to the hospital, but that could mean anything, Stiles thought absently. When Stiles reached the hospital and found his father exhaling a huge sigh as Melissa McCall dabbed a cotton ball on a small flesh wound that needed a maximum of five and a minimum of two stitches, he nearly collapsed with relief.  
“Dad, is that it? Are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere else?!” Stiles said, rapid fire.  
“I’m fine, kid. Just a scrape. How did you get here?” Sheriff Stilinski asked with a raised eyebrow aimed for his winded son.  
“I drove. Deputy Parrish called to tell me you were at the hospital,” Stiles said,  
“Well I’m fine, son,” Said the Sheriff, “As soon as Mel gets finished with my stitches, we can go home and order a pizza.”  
“You mean salad right?” Stiles said jokingly with a stern finger pointed at his father and a hand on his hip.  
“No, I meant pizza, one night of pizza won’t kill us,” sighed Stiles’ father.  
“I’m only allowing this because you were shot and I need comfort food for the time I worried while getting here,” said Stiles after a moment of pretending to think it over. Melissa just smiled at the duo and shook her head. Once done, she patted the Sheriff on the shoulder and told him to take it easy.  
“Sorry I have to rush off, tonight’s a little busy. I see you two later!” Melissa said with a smile.  
“Okay Mama McCall, see you!” replied Stiles as he led his dad to the front desk to check out of the hospital, already thinking about the veggie pizza he was going to order for him and his dad. Maybe I can order pepperoni on there too, as a treat.  
When the Sheriff and his son came home with their dinner in hand, they headed straight to the couch and turned on the TV to watch a movie. Stiles didn't think about the pack meeting too much, trying to enjoy his time with his father, but he did think about it. Just before bed, he made a mental note to check with Scott on what happened during the pack meeting when he sees him at school tomorrow.  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
Waking up in the morning is never Stiles’ strong suit. Stiles reached across his bed towards his charging phone to turn off the alarm he had set. After turning off the shrill alarm, Stiles rolled onto his back and tried to blink his eyes enough for them to remain open while smacking his lips. He laid there for a few minutes before rolling off the bed and catching himself on his hands.  
“Don't ‘cha just love mornings!” Stiles muttered sleepily on the way to the bathroom.  
Stiles made his way downstairs after finishing his shower and retrieving his backpack and phone from his room to get some food. He buttered some toast and grabbed a bottle of water before heading out to his jeep and driving off towards school.  
He pulled into his normal parking spot close to the exit of the parking lot, having learned in the last few months that there was no point in parking near the doors to the school. He grabbed his backpack from the passenger’s seat and climbed out of his jeep, locking the doors on his way out.  
Walking toward the front doors to Beacon Hills High School, Stiles almost started to look for Scott in the crowd, but he stopped himself and sighed quietly. The lack of texting wasn't the only lag in communication between the best friends. Stiles shook his head and walked through the doors. Stiles walked towards his locker to grab the books he needed for his classes before lunch and switch out the ones he had in his backpack.  
Stiles walked through the halls and entered his first class of the day. Economics was a class that nearly everyone enjoyed, solely for the fact that Coach Finstock taught the class and was hilarious. Finstock might be a little crazy when it comes to lacrosse, but he could be pretty hilarious with how he acts any other time. Stiles walked to the back of the room to his usual seat. It was only a few minutes until Scott, Allison, and Danny entered into the room, Scott’s arm around Allison’s waist. Scott split from the others and headed towards his seat in front of Stiles, grinning at Allison while she took her seat across the class with Danny two seats behind her and already pulling his phone from his back pocket. Without even a glance towards Stiles, Scott sat in his seat already typing away at his phone.  
“Hey man, what happened at the pack meeting last night?” asked Stiles.  
“Uh, not now Stiles, ask Lydia,” replied Scott absentmindedly without looking up from his phone.  
Stiles fell back into his seat lightly, feeling like he was slapped. He could physically feel the sting on his body, but instead of feeling it on his face, the sensation came from a place near his ribs. It wasn't at all odd for Scott to blow off Stiles, or ignore him even, but it had never seemed so much like a reflex, so abrupt and harsh, as it did then. Stiles sat there, mouth slightly parted from hurt and partial surprise. Then, he closed his face off and looked down at his desk to wait for the coach to begin the day’s lesson.  
Scott didn't try to speak to Stiles through Economics and continued into Chemistry. Chemistry had become pretty boring, worse through the last few months. Harris had kept his eyes on both Scott and Stiles through the first month of near radio-silence, trying to find a reason to assign detention. Even Harris gave up on the pair, claiming new, unsuspecting victims in their class. The two female best friends, near the window, had never been as quiet as they tried to be in Harris’ class to stop the constant stream of detentions.  
Stiles resigned his self to waiting for lunch, hoping someone would tell him what happened. Did they do another perimeter sweep? Did anyone mention those charms-o-protection he found in one of the Argent’s books? Thought after thought ran through Stiles’ mind while he waited for Chemistry to end. Half a second before the bell rang Scott bounced up and walked through the door. Stiles waited a moment while he gathered his things to put in his locker on the way to lunch and walked through the door into the hallway as well.  
After stopping off at his locker, Stiles walked into the Cafeteria and joined the food queue, waiting for his lunch. He grabbed his tray and stood to pay for his food. It was during the moment of him receiving his change that Stiles looked up towards the “Pack Table,” as they claimed it.  
The table looked crowded, but comfortable. Looking at each of the faces he could see, Stiles noticed something about the picture they all made. The picture was full, and there wasn't any room for him left in the frame. He had squished into the group before, but he hadn't thought too much about it. Stiles paused in his walking and during that half-second pause, he realized something. His time belonging to the pack was officially over. It made him gasp silently and avert his eyes. He couldn't squeeze in anymore. It wasn't possible because it wasn't the same. He understood how this happened of course, but the pain didn’t lessen. The pain could only increase. Stiles looked to his lunch and decided to leave the room, taking an apple and a cup of yogurt from the tray before tossing away the hard, cold, suspicious foods that were left. Stiles left the cafeteria.  
Stiles walked from the cafeteria towards the lacrosse field and sat on the bleachers. After he ate what he had brought, Stiles sat there and waited for the bell to signal the end of lunch. While he sat there, the lack of inquiring texts from anyone pushed the thought of it being the end home. When the bell rang, Stiles continued on to his classes and quietly sat through them. When the last class finally let out, Stiles walked to his jeep and was the first student out of the parking lot.  
When Stiles entered his home, he lightly tossed his backpack onto the floor next to the coffee table and sat down to do his homework on autopilot. As soon as the last Chemistry equation was balanced, Stiles packed his things to leave by the door and walked up the stairs. He got ready for bed without noticing and fell onto his bed. Within seconds, Stiles was asleep.  
But not before thinking, “Everything is going to be different now, everything is going to change. It was time for things to change. Yeah, it was about time….”


	2. New You

DEFINITELY READ THIS: A LITTLE CLARIFICATION ON THE WHOLE STORY BEFORE THE FIRST CH.

Ok, so let’s just assume that Stiles is a junior in HS and the Sheriff, who I named John because let’s admit it; he would be a pretty good John, or Kyle, or Daniel or something. Anyway, everyone is alive. Jackson is a wolf and Isaac, Erica, and Boyd were turned. Lydia is a Banshee but she has a little extra magic in her that they are aware of, but have almost no clue what it can do. Allison is with the pack and didn't go all ‘crazy hunter’ on everyone. Gerard did show up, but Jackson wasn't a Kanima. Matt was a crazy stalker dude, but killed all those people. Peter comes back with the help of Lydia, but he’s not creepy really. Oh, and Stiles is his favorite. In the first few week of this story, Peter isn't there because he is contacting the wolf packs that had treaties with the Hale pack before the fire. Cora shows up near the time Gerard did because she heard about the growing Hale pack. Gerard dies when he attacks Allison when Chris Argent shoots him. Allison’s mom does die, but Gerard killed her when she stopped going along with his plans and found out he wanted to become a werewolf. Danny’s with the pack because Jackson, like the big dummy his is sometimes, shifted partially in front of him on accident. And like the awesome, wonderful friend he is, Danny accepted it and supported Jackson. So the pack includes the following: Derek, Peter, Cora, Scott, Jackson, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Allison, Lydia, Danny, Stiles (Though not really at this time), Sheriff Stilinski (partially through Stiles, and while Stiles’ , and the Sheriff is kinda ticked about that, he is still in the know about bad things…..like deaths and stuff.), and Melissa McCall (Partially through Scott). The Hale house has been reconstructed and the Hale land has been tended to. Isaac lives with Derek. Jackson’s parents know about his wolf-ish-ness and they accept it because he realized the actually love him (the idiot). Danny’s parents think he stays with Jackson a lot and that’s pretty much it. Scott’s mom knows too (goodbye Asthma). Erica’s parents know and are happy that she is better, she also has no more seizures at all. Also, they like Boyd. Boyd’s parents know a little bit that something odd is happening, but they are really happy he has friends and a girlfriend and seems happy. They love Erica. Isaac’s dad is pretty dead from Matt, just to clarify. Allison’s dad is kinda sketchy about it all, but he is sorta happy with Allison become part of the pack (because he knows he can’t keep her away from the supernatural/Scott) because he knows they will protect her. He even attended a “Pack Dinner” thing and only brought one clip of Monkshood bullets. Everyone counted that as a win. Stiles is also his favorite, besides his daughter. Lydia’s mom is pretty cool with her hanging out with her friends and staying over with them as long as they sometimes stay over at her house. Hot guys? Heck yeah!

Anyway, Derek is Alpha, Peter is pretty much the advisor if not a Second, and Cora is the main Beta because she is the youngest born wolf so she helps the teens in the group (with tough love of course). Scott is right near Cora because he was the first one Bitten and has some pretty good control. Scott helps in ways to adapt from mundane to super, while Cora helps with the dealing with super. Jackson, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd are normal Betas. Allison, Lydia, and Danny are pretty much on the same level as normal Beta in the hierarchy. Stiles is up there with Peter pretty much, but the pack has excluded him so much that it doesn't matter at this time. Derek has to admit, Stiles is his favorite too, but he gets pretty busy with the construction of his house and land, as well as the training of his Betas that he pretty much has no time to notice the rift between the pack and Stiles

If something comes up or I forgot to include something then I will add to this and repost them on updated chapters. If you think something doesn't add up, just tell me! Thanks for reading and please review, even just a “Hi!” will make my day. Continuing on.

This went on for another two weeks. Stiles would wake up, get ready, grab breakfast and a packed lunch (something he began to prepare every night), and go to school. He would pay attention in class, so quiet and still that the teachers and most observant student noticed (his ADHD still forcing him to twitch every few minute and to bounce his leg constantly). Two days after the missed pack meeting, Stiles arrived early to school and requested a seat change in the classes with assigned seating. During his classes, he sat in the back of the room. He didn't speak to anyone unless it was required. When Harris informed his class that he would be partnering up students during the next lesson, Stiles stayed after class and asked if he would be allowed to work without a partner because the class had an odd number of people. Harris grudgingly agreed and threatened Stiles with severe point deduction for any mistakes. Stiles just nodded and left the room. The next Chemistry lesson, Stiles turned in his assignment near the end of class with no mistakes. Stiles continued to eat on the bleachers outside. The day before the next lacrosse practice, Stiles told Coach he couldn't continue with lacrosse. Finstock didn't even protest, still shocked and suspicious of his behavior in class. Once class was over each day, Stiles went straight home and completed his homework before going to bed. Then, the cycle would repeat itself.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

John Stilinski knew something was wrong with his son. Stiles was asleep when he got home, homework completed, lunch for the both of us packed, and his chores where done. All of this would be wonderful behavior for any other kid, but this wasn't any normal teenager. Stiles was special. Not just because he was his child, but because he was different. Different behavior, different thinking process, and different coping mechanisms made Stiles different from a lot of the kids in the town they lived in. Stiles was a good kid….a really good kid. But Stiles was also an almost perfect copy of his mother’s personality. The kid was the physical embodiment of his mother’s mischievous nature. If the kid wasn't smiling or didn’t have that amused glint in his eyes, something was wrong. Sheriff John Stilinski was worried and it didn't help that he hadn’t been able to really talk to his son. That is, until now. With all of this in mind, the Sheriff walked into his son’s room.

The Sheriff knocked on his son’s door before sticking his head into the room.

“Stiles? I think we need to talk about something. Come downstairs, kid.” The Sheriff said, rubbing the back of his neck while he turned out of the room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Stiles had been at his computer looking up information for his history research paper. Stiles glanced up as his father entered the room and requested his presence downstairs. Stiles was hesitant to leave his desk. He hadn't been up to anything lately. That left only a few things for his father to want to discuss and it was doubtful that he would be requested downstairs if it was about something like his lunch or something. With a sigh, Stiles crawled from his desk chair and trudged to the stairs, going down towards the living room. He paused just inside the living room and looked to his dad, sitting on the couch. His dad was rubbing his temples, but stopped and looked up, glancing at his son.

“Come in son,” said the Sheriff.

“So….what’s going on, Dad?” asked Stiles after a few minutes of waiting for his father to speak.

“I could ask that from you,” sighed the Sheriff, “What happened? Something has been bothering you for a while now.”

“It’s nothing, Dad. Just school, you know? They have really cracked down on us. It’s been a little hectic, but it’s nothing to worry about,” replied Stiles, trying for a smile. When it didn't feel right, he looked towards the ground.

“Stiles, when was the last time you saw Scott?” asked his dad seriously.

“I see Scotty everyday Dad, why?” replied Stiles, not looking up.

“Ok, let me rephrase that,” the Sheriff ignored the question. “When was the last time you spoke to Scott?”

“Oh, uh, it’s only been two weeks, but I’m good. I've just been pretty busy,” said Stiles hesitant at first.

Stile’s dad had known about the supernatural world that insisted on wreaking havoc on Beacon Hills. It was hard not to know when an old man kidnaps your son and beats him up. Of course what really clued him in was the fact that a wolfed out Peter and Derek carried him into the living room and onto the couch. Yeah, a little hard to miss.

“Stiles,” sigh his dad.

“Dad,” Stiles returned the sigh. “I've been busy and Scott has been busy too with work and school and his furry problem. I’m not as busy as I was before, though, but I plan on changing that. Anyway, everyone is fine, I’m fine. Don’t worry. Now I’m going to start dinner and then look up some things,” Stiles said while getting up from his seat and heading to the kitchen. “Hey, do you know where I could look for a part-time job? I think it’s about time I got a job,” Stiles asked without waiting for an answer. “I think I could find something online that’s close by.”

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

John sighed. Stiles wasn't going to talk about it and John couldn't force him. He knew it was something to do with Scott and the Pack, but he wouldn't be able to help with that.

Stiles wanted to get a job? He wasn't sure if it was a good idea with how Stiles was hurting. And he knew when his son was hurting. However, he did have to think that maybe Stiles getting a job would help him. Distract him from whatever caused the problem.

John sighed again, climbing out of his seat to head towards the kitchen.

“If you really want to look, I suggest you go to the Beacon Hills website first, possibly the mall, and then maybe Tosh Creek’s website, it’s city line is only about a mile from our back yard, so only a few minutes more when going around the woods. They also extended that shopping strip about two miles away from here,” replied John.

“Thanks dad!” said his son.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Derek didn't understand. Between the training of the pack and the reconstruction of the old Hale house, Derek had been exhausted. He had been so tired that he didn't realize what had happened. What the pack had done. What the pack hadn’t noticed. Stiles wasn't there. Stiles hadn’t come to one of the pack meeting, but Derek didn't think anything of it, especially when he heard about a robbery happening in town. Derek was worried for the Sheriff, but the next day Sheriff Stilinski seemed fine and was back at work. Derek didn't think anything of it, until Stiles didn't show up for the next pack meeting. Derek still didn't think too much of it, believing Stiles could be busy with something else. The pack meeting after that was cancelled and it wasn't until the pack meeting two weeks after that first missed meeting that Derek became worried. Instead of asking outright where Stiles was, Derek sniffed the air and was angry about what he could smell. Well, actually, it was more what he couldn't smell. He couldn't smell Stiles’ scent at all. The scent wasn't even on Scott. Looking around, no one seemed to have noticed their missing pack mate. Scott seemed happy and absorbed with Allison as usual and everyone else was busy with different conversations. Instead of addressing it, Derek waited until everyone left and called Peter.

“Derek,” answered Peter on the other end of the call, tone serious.

“Peter, no one is in danger,” replied Derek.

“Oh, ok. What happened to make you call me willingly, nephew?” asked Peter.

“Stiles didn't come to the pack meeting,” Derek said gruffly.

“Why?” asked Peter.

Stiles had always been Peter’s favorite. Even when he was less-than-sane, Peter had liked Stiles. Stiles was the only one that understood Peter’s humor most of the time and Peter thought his personality was beyond refreshing. Funnily enough, Stiles seemed pretty fond of Peter as well and they would often go off to the side of the room to plot or plan and to just talk. Derek had to admit, Stiles was also his favorite from the pack. Of course, Derek is unlikely to admit it to Stiles. Stiles was a genius, more intelligent than both Peter and Lydia and he was one of the most important members of the newly refined Hale pack.

“I don’t know,” replied Derek. “He wasn't at the last meeting, but I am pretty sure he was with his dad at the hospital. His scent is gone. From the pack…his scent is gone. Scott doesn't smell like Stiles at all. No one noticed his absence.”

“Just wait…wait for two or three more pack meetings,” Peter sighed. “You know how Stiles gets sometimes, something might have happened and he became frustrated. You said his dad was at the hospital? Something might have happened to his dad and it worried him. Don’t freak him out. Just wait a little. I’m almost done with the treaty negotiations with the Daniels pack. Then, I’m coming home. I will speak to you soon.” Peter hung up.

Derek put his phone is his pocket and went to his room and went to sleep.


End file.
